Memorias congeladas
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Memorias de una tragedia y un amor contra los que dos valientes guerreros serán incapaces de luchar, en mitad de una batalla en las frías Cámaras de Reflexión.


**N/A: Los personajes y escenarios utilizados en este fragmento pertenecen a World of Warcraft (Blizzard).**

* * *

 **Memorias congeladas**

* * *

Allí estaba, junto a los héroes que habían decidido acompañarla hasta aquel frío y desolador lugar. Aunque estaba protegida por los caballeros más capacitados y los héroes que, más adelante, se unirían al señor Tirion Vadín y al rey Varian Wrynn en su campaña para derrotar al temible Rey Exánime, Jaina Proudmoore se sentía más sola que nunca. Asió con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus temblorosas manos el mango de su bastón, y avanzó cautelosamente, pasando a través de las imponentes puertas de las Cámaras de Reflexión. Su última parada antes del final definitivo.  
Esperaba, como nada más en el mundo, que aquel gnomo no les hubiera mentido con respecto a la Agonía de Escarcha. Con un gesto del brazo, avisó a la compañía de que podían continuar. Sabía que era una misión importante y que debía cumplir con su deber. Había demasiadas cosas que quería averiguar, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta… Y quería comprobar por sí misma hasta dónde había sido capaz de llegar Arthas.

Arthas Menethil…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo esa punzada de dolor que notaba en el pecho cada vez que aquel nombre salía a la luz en su memoria. Recordaba tan bien lo que había ocurrido, recordaba tan bien los hechos acontecidos hacía ya tanto, tanto tiempo, que se sorprendía a sí misma muchas veces rememorando en su cabeza las imágenes de la matanza en Stratholme, el momento en el que todo comenzó a torcerse.  
El momento en el que ella le había dado la espalda a su mejor amigo.

« _¿Jaina?_ » La voz del príncipe Arthas volvió a resonar en su mente, implorante, pidiéndole en silencio que no lo abandonase, que no le diese la espalda.

Sin embargo, demasiado débil, demasiado piadosa como para soportar ver cómo asesinaban gente inocente ante sus ojos, por muchos riesgos que implicase el no hacerlo, la maga simplemente respondió:

« _Lo siento, Arthas… no puedo verte hacer esto._ »

Con aquellas palabras, y el corazón lleno de dolor, la joven Jaina se fue alejando del príncipe, cada vez más. Sin mirar atrás, sin querer ser cómplice de un acto que, a sus ojos, era absolutamente atroz. Abandonó a su amigo y, siguiendo el consejo de un misterioso profeta, también abandonó Lordaeron. Todo ello para más tarde enterarse de lo que ocurrió, para saber en lo que el joven bueno y preocupado por su pueblo se había convertido: un ser sin alma, un ser sin piedad que todo lo que buscaba, y todo lo que le importaba, era vengarse. A cualquier precio.  
Muchas veces se preguntaba qué habría ocurrido si se hubiera quedado a su lado. ¿Habría podido impedir que asesinara a toda aquella gente? Bien era cierto que, de haberlos dejado con vida, más adelante se habrían convertido en una amenaza mayor, y tanto ella como Lord Uther lo sabían. Lo sabían, sí. Pero no dejaban de ser vidas inocentes que lo único malo que habían hecho era consumir un grano infectado para, más tarde, convertirse en terroríficos No-Muertos. En soldados de la Plaga. ¿Convertía su decisión a Arthas en un asesino desalmado? ¿En un monstruo? Él sólo quería lo mejor para su gente. Y ella lo había comprendido demasiado tarde, quizás…

—¿Lady Jaina?

La voz de uno de los soldados le hizo dar un respingo y ser repentinamente consciente del frío glacial que hacía en la estancia. Parecía una pequeña fortaleza, con las paredes, suelos y techo de una piedra teñidos de un leve color azulado. Tan sólo era capaz de ver un pasillo con una luz intensa al final de este, que probablemente daba a una sala un poco más grande. Aunque no había demasiado hielo, exceptuando algunos rincones apartados en la sombra, el lugar estaba, literalmente, congelado.  
Jaina se adelantó de nuevo al grupo, dejando sus pensamientos para más tarde.

—Este lugar… - comentó quedamente —, noto como me hiela la sangre.

Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire gélido. Continuó caminando unos metros más, hasta que la luz del fondo del pasillo se hizo más intensa, más visible. Su cuerpo se iluminó con ella, y al mismo tiempo su mirada.

¿Acaso era…?

—Esta debe ser — murmuró, acercándose cuanto pudo. El objeto que desprendía el fulgor hacía que se sintiera algo intimidada, pero no retrocedió —. ¡Es la Agonía de Escarcha! Solamente con tocarla absorberá vuestra alma, ¡no os acerquéis!

Un murmullo inquiero recorrió toda la sala, que en pocos segundos se llenó con la compañía de la maga. Ella se acercó otro tanto a la espada, subiendo las escaleras del pequeño altar en el que se encontraba. Reposaba, flotando, sobre una pequeña mesa de piedra. Muchas voces inteligibles se intuían a través de ella, como si quisieran decirle algo. Aquello le dio la idea de lo que debía hacer.

—¿Señora? — inquirió uno de los soldados, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
—¡Atrás! Debo intentar comunicarme con los espíritus atrapados en la espada — replicó Jaina, alzando su bastón y concentrándose en su tarea. Ella no era por nada una de las mejores magas de Azeroth.

Multitud de pequeñas luces comenzaron a salir de la Agonía de Escarcha. Fueron concentrándose, poco a poco, en una espiral fantasmagórica. En cierta manera, era un espectáculo hermoso, pero Jaina no tenía tiempo para distraerse. Estaban en territorio hostil e inexplorado, no podían estar seguros de lo que les aguardaba. Debía encontrar respuestas lo más rápido posible y marcharse.  
Abrió su mente a la espada con todo el poder mágico del que disponía, sin llegar a tocarla, claramente. Tal vez los espíritus pudiesen ayudarla en su tarea.  
Tal vez, incluso…

« _¿Jaina? ¿De verdad es posible…?_ » Una voz conocida pareció alzarse claramente entre las demás. El tono era fuerte, aunque parecía cansado y algo preocupado. A la maga no le costó reconocerlo.  
—¡Uther! — exclamó. Bajó el bastón, llevándose las manos a la boca en gesto de sorpresa —. Mi querido Uther… yo…  
« _Jaina, escúchame._ » Replicó la voz del paladín, repentinamente serio. « _Debéis marcharos de aquí. El Rey Exánime ve todo lo que ve la espada, y no tardará en llegar._ »  
—Entonces es cierto que la espada está conectada a él… — murmuró Jaina, poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla, con aire pensativo —. Tal vez haya un modo de salvar a Arthas, de hacerle entrar en razón. Tal vez todavía quede una oportunidad.  
« _No, Jaina, te equivocas._ » La voz de Uther pareció suspirar. Notaba la pena y la aflicción en sus palabras. « _Es posible que lo que queda de Arthas sea lo que evita que el Rey Exánime destruya todo Azeroth, pero ese ser y nuestro príncipe… Jaina, debes comprender que no son el mismo. Arthas está muerto._ »  
—¡Si queda algo de Arthas en él quiero averiguarlo por mí misma! — casi gritó Jaina. No quería escuchar las palabras de Uther, no quería creerlas —. Uther, dime la verdad. Es posible que, destruyendo la espada, consigamos…  
« _Te he contado lo que sé, Jaina. Todo lo que sé. La espada y el Rey Exánime están conectados de alguna manera, es la verdad._ » Tras aquello, se produjo un largo silencio en la estancia. Cuando volvió a hablar, Uther lo hizo en tono de alerta. « _¡Rápido, debéis marcharos! Si os encuentra, os matará a todos, no puedes razonar con él. ¡Jaina, no cometas ninguna insensatez, saca a tu gente de aquí y marchaos, pronto!_ »

Justo en ese momento, el suelo pareció temblar. Comenzó a hacer más frío que antes, y una oscura presencia asomó en los corazones de todos los presentes. Cada uno de sus sentidos les alertaban de que debían huir, pero estaban completamente paralizados. Un terrible presentimiento se apoderó del cuerpo de Jaina, que comenzó a temblar, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por el miedo, tal vez por ambas cosas. Se puso en guardia, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

 _Plom… plom… plom…_

Unos lejanos pasos resonaban a través de las paredes. Se oían lejanos y a intervalos largos, como si alguien estuviera caminando muy despacio hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Con cada paso, el frío se incrementaba.

 _Plom… plom… plom…_

Cada vez más cerca…

« _¡No, Jaina!_ » exclamó Uther. Un grito rasgó el aire gélido, incrementando el miedo en la compañía. Tras aquello, otro silencio, mientras los pasos y aquella misteriosa presencia parecían acercarse cada vez más, y el peligro que corrían todos era cada vez mayor. « _Se acabó, ¡demasiado tarde…! Ya… viene…_ »

Las últimas palabras de Uther quedaron silenciadas por la llegada de aquel del que habían estado hablando momentos antes. El Rey Exánime había hecho, por fin, acto de presencia. Contempló a los presentes con indiferencia, con sus gélidos y brillantes ojos pasando por encima de cada uno de ellos como si no fueran nada. Sin hacer gesto de estar preocupado por los asaltantes de su ciudadela, avanzó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la agonía de escarcha, quedando frente a frente con la mujer que estaba hablando con los espíritus.

—Silencio, necio paladín — dijo, lentamente, arrastrando las palabras con aquel extraño eco que emanaba de su voz. Luego miró a Jaina, la cual sintió un frío y un miedo tan terribles que notó cómo le fallaban las rodillas —. ¿Así que quieres comunicarte con los muertos, humana?

Como respuesta tan sólo recibió silencio, un silencio que acogió con una irónica carcajada. Alzó una de sus manos, y todos contemplaron, con horror, como hacía uso de su increíble poder, invocando a los No-Muertos a sus órdenes. En apenas unos instantes el lugar se llenó de siervos del rey. Sin perder la compostura en aquella ocasión, Jaina agarró fuertemente su báculo, dispuesta a combatir con él si era necesario. Le devolvió una mirada temeraria, como retándole a enviar a su más letal caballero.  
Su pequeño ejército tampoco se quedó atrás. Se libraron del miedo que los mantenía paralizados, transformándolo en determinación. Ni iban a abandonar a Lady Jaina, ni iban a permitir que la Plaga ganase otra batalla. Cuando decidieron acompañarla, decidieron también que saldrían victoriosos de allí, fueran cuales fuesen las circunstancias.  
Con una nueva risa ante la, en su opinión, inútil resistencia que mostraban aquellos patéticos mortales, bajó la mano. Dos imponentes caballeros habían aparecido junto al grupo de No-Muertos.

—Muy bien, cumpliré tu deseo — dijo el Rey Exánime, tras una pausa —. Falric, Marwyn... llevadlos a mi estancia cuando hayáis terminado con ellos.  
—¡No me privarás de esto, Arthas! — protestó Jaina, aferrando con fuerza su bastón, mirándolo intensamente. Debía haber algún modo de llegar hasta él, debía haber alguna forma de hacerle entrar en razón —. ¡Tengo que saberlo! ¡Debo averiguar…!  
—Ilusa… - respondió el Rey Exánime, volteando hacia ella su fría y brillante mirada —, buscas lo que asesiné tiempo atrás. Algo que ahora no es más que una cáscara vacía y sin vida, un fantasma, un simple eco molesto. Un alma deteriorada… ¡a mis servicios! – Se dio la vuelta de golpe, haciéndoles un gesto a sus siervos -. ¡A por ellos!

Los caballeros se alzaron y avanzaron rápidamente hacia el grupo. Uno de ellos levantó su espada, gritando:

—¡Soldados de Lordaeron, acudid a la llamada de vuestro maestro!

Segundos más tarde, una cruenta batalla había comenzado en el interior de las Cámaras de Reflexión. Los soldados de la Alianza, la compañía de Jaina, guerreros de todas las razas, hombres y mujeres unidos bajo la bandera de Azeroth, luchaban contra los No-Muertos a espada y escudo, con magia, a golpes, con todo lo que podían. La maga tardó apenas un instante en invocar un poderoso elemental de agua que se unió a la batalla, y ella misma se dio prisa en ayudar a sus compañeros, lanzando conjuros a todo enemigo que veía. Convocó una lluvia de misiles arcanos que estallaron contra sus oponentes, mientras asestaba certeros bastonazos. Sus rivales eran duros, en especial aquellos a los que había llamado Falric y Marwyn, a los cuales la joven Jaina creía conocer de algo, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para tratar de recordarlo. De hecho, apenas tenía tiempo para idear una estrategia. Pensó que debía haberle hecho caso a Uther y huir cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Ella nunca dejaba algo empezado sin terminar.  
Mientras la pelea avanzaba, el Rey Exánime se marchaba, dejándolos a todos atrás. No merecían su atención criaturas tan insignificantes como lo eran ellos. Cruzó el umbral de una enorme puerta que, una vez pasó a través el frío monarca, comenzó a cerrarse de un lado y de otro, separándolo de sus adversarios. Al ver esto, el corazón de la maga se dividió entre su responsabilidad con los que la habían acompañado y su necesidad por seguirlo, por hacerle las preguntas cuyas respuestas tanto ansiaba. Durante unos segundos, se quedó contemplando, anhelante, la figura que poco a poco iba haciéndose más pequeña y la gigantesca puerta de piedra que, probablemente, una vez cerrada, jamás volvería a abrirse para ella.  
Mordió su labio inferior, indecisa, bajando la guardia. Uno de los No-Muertos se acercó a ella con un puñal, con claras intenciones de arrebatarle la vida. No obstante, otro de los fieles soldados que acompañaban a Jaina se puso en medio, clavándole la espada en el esquelético pecho y lanzando una estocada que partió al siniestro esbirro en dos, esparciendo sus huesos por el suelo. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido, la joven miró al soldado, confusa. Él le devolvió una mirada como dos brasas, comprendiendo la situación por la que estaba pasando.  
Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, sonriendo ladeadamente.

—Lady Jaina, sé cómo se siente — le dijo. Señaló la puerta, que estaba a punto de cerrarse por completo —. ¡Puede que sea vuestra última oportunidad! ¡Debe ir tras él, pronto!  
—Pero… - pudo contestar Jaina, que había desviado la vista inconscientemente hacia el lugar que él señalaba.  
—¡Deprisa, señora! ¡Nosotros estaremos bien! ¡Deprisa!

Y, con un pequeño empujón por parte del soldado, que era lo único que necesitaba la joven para decantarse por una decisión, Jaina Proudmoore comenzó a correr lo más deprisa que pudo hacia aquella puerta, hacia el Rey Exánime… y hacia Arthas. Su elemental trató de seguirla, pero ella, con una silenciosa orden telepática, le mandó quedarse con la compañía y ayudarles en la batalla. Sin objeción alguna, el ser mágico se detuvo en seco, obedeciendo.  
Nunca sabría cómo, porque la fuerza física jamás había sido su fuerte, pero consiguió correr tan rápido como para pasar a través de aquellas enormes rocas corredizas sin ser aplastada. Le faltaba el aire, pero no se detuvo. Debía seguir avanzando, debía alcanzarlo. Se había prometido no marcharse sin una respuesta. No volvería a darle la espalda, no en aquella ocasión.

Respirando dificultosamente por el extremo esfuerzo físico, Jaina alzó una mano hacia delante en un vano intento de alcanzar a su amigo, al hombre del que había estado enamorada tiempo atrás, y por el que aún sentía un amor tan intenso que le había llevado hasta allí, quizás para volver a verlo, para enmendar sus errores pasados. Para tratar de compensar la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido el joven príncipe heredero de Lordaeron por su culpa, por su traición. Por haberlo abandonado, por haberlo dejado solo, y permitir que se convirtiera en todo aquello contra lo que habían estado luchando tiempos atrás… juntos.  
Sin darse cuenta, dejó que dos finas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Se sentía tan culpable, tan miserable. Extendió la mano todo lo que pudo, al tiempo que despegaba sus labios y una única palabra, en un grito de desesperación e impotencia, escapaba de su boca.

—¡ARTHAS!

* * *

De pronto, después de tanto tiempo, de esperar sin esperanza alguna, sumido en una oscura y perpetua penumbra, en un lugar donde no pasaba el tiempo y no sabría decir si estaba vivo o muerto… su conciencia despertó, sin más. Durante un breve instante no fue consciente de dónde se encontraba, confusos y entrelazados recuerdos turbaban su mente y nublaban su vista. Momentos de su vida pasada iban abriéndose paso en forma de un torbellino de imágenes y sonidos.  
No podía moverse. De hecho, ni siquiera podía hablar. Se sentía ligero, como una nube, como un pensamiento…

¿Acaso había muerto?

Pasado un rato, logró aclarar y ordenar sus pensamientos. Recuerdos de su tierra, Lordaeron, de su padre, el rey Terenas, de Lord Uther, su maestro… Todo lo que una vez juró proteger, destruido por su propia mano. Por culpa de su obsesión con la venganza y su ira hacia Mal'Ganis y la Plaga.  
Los enemigos que quería aniquilar ahora eran sus aliados. Arthas se dio cuenta, horrorizado, de que se había convertido en lo que él mismo debía destruir. Había asesinado sin piedad a su padre, para arrebatarle el trono, al igual que a Uther, y había hecho pedazos su hogar. Tantas cosas perdidas, tanta sangre de inocentes derramada. De estar vivo, o ser dueño de sus actos, no tendría donde volver; la gente lo vería como lo que era en esos momentos, un monstruo sin alma, destructivo y vengativo, en vez de al joven príncipe bueno y bondadoso que fue antaño.  
No podía dominar su cuerpo, pero se sentía tan desgraciado, tan patético y débil, que de poder hacerlo derramaría amargas lágrimas por todo lo que había perdido, por todas las cosas que había reducido a míseras motas de polvo. No deseaba asimilar aquella cruel realidad, pero lo recordaba todo tan claramente que le provocaba un intenso dolor. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a torcerse todo? Él sólo deseaba el bien para su gente, quería ser un buen soberano, respetable y servicial. Hasta el final, fue su principal prioridad, antes de coger aquella hoja maldita, antes de perder su alma y a sí mismo.  
Tristemente, rememoró lo que más dolor le producía: la purga en Stratholme. No pensaba que hubiera cometido un error realmente, a día de hoy aún creía que había hecho lo correcto. Sin embargo, ver a sus compañeros y amigos darle la espalda le hacía plantearse qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera realizado la purga en la ciudad. Probablemente, los habría tenido que matar más adelante de todos modos. O serían una gran amenaza para el resto de su pueblo.

« _Arthas…_ » murmuró una voz en su cabeza, suplicante.

Respiró profundamente, o al menos hizo el gesto, ya que tal sólo era un fantasma. La voz que escuchaba era la de Jaina Proudmoore, su amiga de la infancia, de la que estaba, y siempre había estado, profundamente enamorado. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella, excepto permitir que sus gentes corrieran peligro. ¿Por qué no lo había comprendido? ¿Por qué se había marchado de su lado? La responsabilidad de un príncipe era eliminar toda amenaza hacia su reino.  
Apretó los puños mentalmente. No, seguro que ella lo entendía perfectamente. Que supusieran una amenaza no justificaba el derramamiento de la sangre de inocentes, Arthas lo sabía muy bien. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No había tenido elección.

« _Espero que algún día… puedas perdonarme, Jaina…_ », se dijo el príncipe, cubriendo su rostro con unas vaporosas manos fantasmales. El enorme vacío que había dejado la maga en él cuando se marchó era, sin duda, lo que más lamentaba de todo aquello.

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, una voz retumbó en lo más profundo del ser del Rey Exánime. Golpeó en su interior como si de una pesada losa de piedra se tratase, despertando su conciencia completamente. Repentinamente dominado por el miedo y consciente de que en esos momentos su alma no tendría la capacidad para sobreponerse a la voluntad del Rey, trató de ver a través de los ojos que ahora mismo no le pertenecían lo que ocurría fuera.  
Estaba en un pasillo, caminando hacia el frente, de eso no había duda. Las paredes parecían muy frías y sus propios pasos retumbaban por todas partes. Acertó a mirar de reojo, ya que su cuerpo no obedeció la orden de girarse por completo.  
Lo que vio, o a quien vio, dejó al joven totalmente helado, si era posible estarlo más dentro de un inerte cuerpo como aquel. Quien lo seguía, quien había gritado su nombre, despertándolo de un largo sueño, no era otra que ella, Jaina Proudmoore. La chica corría detrás de él aferrando su báculo con fuerza; las lágrimas habían escapado al fuerte control de la maga y resbalaban por sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo y congelándose al acto. Verla en aquella situación, en las circunstancias en las que estaban, y especialmente lo que significaba que su amiga se encontrara en ese lugar llenó el corazón de Arthas de un súbito temor.

—¡Arthas! — gritó ella de nuevo, sin dejar de correr detrás de la imponente figura del Rey Exánime, a quien poco le importaba la patética criatura que le seguía los pasos.

« _¡Jaina…!_ » quiso contestar él. La impotencia y el miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a la muchacha llevaron al príncipe a un estado de ansiedad que le hizo desear poder escapar del control que le mantenía prisionero y salir a su encuentro. ¿Por qué estaba allí Jaina? ¿Qué pretendía arriesgando su vida de una forma tan peligrosa? « _La matará… La matará…_ », fue lo único coherente que pudo pensar Arthas en esos momentos, mientras el pánico crecía en su interior.

Maldita sea, no podía hacer nada. Lanzó mil y un improperios contra sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, por haber cogido esa espada maldita, por haberse dejado engañar y manipular de una forma tan cruel. Ahora, no sólo todo Azeroth estaba en peligro amenazado por la Plaga… la mujer a la que él amaba estaba al filo de la navaja, y no sería capaz de hacer nada para ayudarla. Quiso gritar, pero sólo consiguió que un débil eco retumbara en las profundidades de la mente del Rey Exánime, como un susurro destinado al olvido.  
El soberano del trono helado, por el contrario, ajeno a la batalla que mantenía el príncipe en su interior, continuó avanzando hasta una estancia circular, en la que, finalmente, tuvo que detenerse y aceptar, por fin, que era consciente de que la mujer le llevaba siguiendo un buen rato. Se giró hacia ella, esperando con una fría y malévola paciencia a que llegara y se recuperase del esfuerzo. Matar a la traidora que había abandonado a Arthas con sus propias manos sería una valiosa recompensa para aquella parte de él, oscura y vengativa, que aún conservaba en sus recuerdos.  
No habló, alguien como esa patética maga no merecía que malgastase sus palabras, más aún si no iba a comprenderlas. Simplemente desenvainó su espada, dispuesto a luchar con ella, ya que parecía ser lo que quería.  
Y Jaina no perdió el tiempo. Aferrando su bastón con fuerza, descargó el primer golpe sobre él, que fue detenido con el filo de su espada. Su arma mágica no resultó dañada y le permitió comprobar por sí misma la fuerza que tenía aquel ser; retrocedió, sin bajar la guardia, y cargó un ataque mágico con todo el poder del que disponía, lanzándolo contra él sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Ver con sus propios ojos cómo su magia no le hacía efecto empezó a provocarle una sensación de angustia en el estómago, como si estuviera acorralada.  
Porque en realidad, lo estaba, pensó unos instantes más tarde, mientras el Rey Exánime se acercaba a ella, alzando la espada y descargando sobre la chica un mortífero golpe, ante el cual Jaina pudo reaccionar a tiempo e interpuso su bastón entre ella y el filo de la letal arma. Cerró los ojos, componiendo una terrible mueca de dolor, ya que ella no disponía de tanta fuerza y detener el golpe le había producido daños en ambos brazos. Fue consciente de que no podría mantener la posición mucho más tiempo, de modo que rodó por el suelo, alejándose de su enemigo.

—Arthas, por favor, sé que eres tú… — musitó Jaina. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de sus propias palabras, pero debía creer. Tenía que creer que aún había esperanza de salvar a ese hombre —. ¡Por favor, escúchame…!  
—Ya te lo dije antes — replicó la estruendosa voz del Rey, que se volvió hacia ella una vez más, amenazadoramente —. No es más que un fantasma. Tu querido príncipe está muerto — rió burlonamente tras decir eso, provocándole un escalofrío a Jaina —. ¿Qué pretendías, humana? ¿Enmendar tu traición? Porque, me temo, llegas un poco tarde para eso. Demasiado.  
—Yo… — no pudo aguantar más. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta se incrementó, ya no era capaz de hablar. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, unos ojos con los que contemplaba el rostro del inhumano rey, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que antaño fue el príncipe del que ella estaba enamorada. Pero tenía razón, Uther no había mentido, ya no quedaba rastro de la persona que había sido antes. Arthas estaba muerto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente, y por unos instantes ya no se sintió capaz de seguir luchando contra él. Derrotada, bajó el báculo. Se rindió a la obviedad de que estaba buscando algo que ya no existía.  
Durante aquel momento de debilidad, el Rey Exánime no sintió lástima. Triunfal, alzó su arma contra ella, dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado. Sabía que ella, en cualquier otra situación, no se dejaría matar de esa forma, pero estaba claramente destrozada. Mucho mejor. No resultaría divertido acabar con tan patética existencia si no era de esa forma, con el corazón roto y ninguna esperanza.  
Con fuerza, con ira, con sed de venganza, bajó la espada a toda velocidad.  
Pero, en ese momento…

« _¡NO!_ »

Sus brazos se tensaron, su cuerpo quedó paralizado y durante un rato no fue capaz de pensar con claridad. No entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso no iba a matar a esa mujer? ¿Por qué de repente su espada se había parado, delante de ella, sin llegar a descargar el golpe mortal?  
Una voz habló a través de él, una voz que no era la suya. Desorientado, lo comprendió, pero ya era tarde para intentar reaccionar. El alma de Arthas, el alma que aún estaba vinculada a ese cuerpo, tomó de repente un poder que, hasta el momento, creía que no poseía. Un poder que le impedía moverse, un poder tan fuerte que incapacitó sus movimientos.

« _No te atreverás a ponerle una mano encima a Jaina, engendro._ » Dijo amenazadoramente la voz del príncipe. No sabía cómo, pero lo había logrado. Lo importante en ese momento era alertar a la joven. « _¡Jaina! ¡Jaina, escúchame!_ » Trató de gritarle, inseguro. No sabía si ella sería capaz de oírle.  
—… A… ¿Arthas…? — acertó a responder ella. Temblaba tan violentamente, y su rostro reflejaba tanto miedo, que al joven le partió el corazón verla de ese modo.  
« _Escúchame, tienes que salir de aquí. He conseguido controlar por unos momentos la voluntad del Rey Exánime, pero… ¡no durará mucho!_ » Exclamó Arthas, aliviado de que fuera capaz de, al menos, percibir su voz. « _¡Te matará en cuanto recupere el control, ¿me oyes!?_ »  
—Entonces, tú… — la maga puso una mano sobre sus labios mientras alzaba la otra hacia el rostro de él. Ahora sí percibía algo en su mirada. Ese sí que era el Arthas que ella conocía —, entonces era cierto… queda algo vivo de ti, dentro de él. Todavía puedo…  
« _No queda nada que salvar, Jaina._ » Replicó, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Nunca sería capaz de imaginar el dolor que le producía pronunciar aquellas palabras. " _Tú no sabes… no sabes lo que he hecho. Todo el dolor que he causado._ »  
—Si tan sólo me hubiera quedado a tu lado — susurró Jaina, que, incapaz de sostenerse del todo en pie, apoyó la cabeza contra la fría armadura del cuerpo de él —. Si tan sólo hubiera podido evitar que vinieras hasta aquí, que encontrases la Agonía de Escarcha… oh, Arthas. Es todo… es todo por mi culpa.

De modo que era eso. Se sentía culpable por haberlo abandonado, después de todo. Y él, que llevaba tanto tiempo pensando que ella lo odiaría, que jamás sería capaz de perdonarlo… Qué estúpido era. De haber sido capaz, le hubiera gustado tomar su barbilla, poder consolarla, poder estar a su lado. Pero, por alguna razón, en ese momento, se sentía tan en paz, que una parte de sí le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto, y que tenía lo que le correspondía.  
Suspiró. Cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo mantener al Rey Exánime a raya e intuía que pronto se liberaría de su momentáneo control. Trató de mantener la calma.

« _Las circunstancias en las que ocurrió todo… no me eximen de lo que hice. He tardado en comprenderlo, y en asimilar todas las cosas que han ocurrido, todo lo que ha sido destruido por mí._ » Miró a la maga, largo rato. « _Nunca jamás hubiera pensado que, después de tanto tiempo… podría volver a verte, Jaina. Y ha merecido la pena esperar sólo por esto._ » Hizo una pausa. Su conciencia empezaba a flaquear, iba a perder el poder sobre el Rey en cualquier momento. « _Ahora, debes marcharte. Inmovilízame todo el tiempo que seas capaz, y sal de aquí. Si de verdad…, si de verdad me amas…_ » continuó, notando cómo le temblaba la voz, « _por favor… debes acabar con el Rey Exánime. Debes matarlo._ »

Jaina se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, y desde ese momento supo que jamás sería capaz de matarlo. Por mucho que lo amara. Porque, en su corazón, sabía que si mataba al Rey Exánime, también lo estaría matando a él, a Arthas. A la persona a la que pretendía salvar.  
Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, tan sólo pudo asentir. En el momento en que sintió que la presencia del príncipe se extinguía, alzó su bastón y lanzó un conjuro contra él que lo dejó congelado e inmóvil, quién sabría por cuánto tiempo. El grupo de caballeros que había dejado atrás momentos antes llegó entonces a la estancia, un número de soldados mucho más reducido que cuando habían llegado, pero su victoria contra Falric y Marwyn era la señal que Jaina necesitaba. Con dolor, con tristeza, echó un último vistazo al Rey antes de decirle a su compañía que debían marcharse lo más pronto posible e informar al rey Varian y a Tirion de lo que habían descubierto. Ahora que sabía, de forma definitiva, que la única manera de detenerlo era matándolo, no iba a permitir que siguiera sufriendo. Se lo había prometido.  
Y, aunque juró que jamás volvería a darle la espalda, Jaina se dio la vuelta y, abriendo una puerta oculta, salió con los soldados, huyendo, poniéndose a salvo.

Sí… eso era precisamente lo que quería. Que estuviera a salvo. Sus últimos pensamientos, antes de volver a perder la voluntad a manos del Rey Exánime, fueron, inevitablemente, para ella. La mujer a la que siempre amaría, la mujer por la que habría dado todo, incluso su propia vida. Tranquilo, en paz, seguro de que ella cumpliría su promesa, Arthas cerró los ojos y se dejó engullir de nuevo por la oscuridad, tal vez para siempre. Pero, no sin antes, dedicar un último instante a la persona que más le importaba.

« _Jaina…_ »

Y, con ese nombre siempre presente en su memoria, la conciencia de Arthas Menethil, príncipe de Lordaeron… se apagó.

* * *

 _¡Bueno...! Eh, sí, ¿podemos hablar de remake, en este caso...?_

 _Tan solo he hecho algunas correcciones a esta vieja historia, ¡hace ya casi tres años que la escribí! Es curioso como, tiempo después, al leer la novela de Christie Golden, me di cuenta de que muchos de mis headcanons para esta pareja coincidían con una versión más "cánon" de los hechos. Ya, sé que muchos no consideran las novelas del WoW como -oficiales-, pero Blizzard sí. Y yo me quedo con lo que dicen los creadores, en este caso._

 _En fin, no. No he hecho gran cambio, lo cierto es que me gusta bastante cómo estaba la original, así que he mantenido la mayoría de las cosas. Solo corregí errores de puntuación y redacción en algunas partes. De nuevo, ¡espero que os guste!_


End file.
